Renegade
by DarksoulsandDestiny
Summary: A hunter is troubled by the origins of his creation. After learning the secrets of the Vault of Glass, he searches for his purpose. I have to put up short chapters due to time constraints. Also, I'll be busy with The Taken King. RAID HYPE.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all. I'm in a bit of a (massive) writer's block with The Reckoning, so I'm starting something new. The laws of exotics are going to be broken, and not everything will be canon. But anyway, I'm starting a new story.

Renegade

Standing over the bullet-ridden corpse of Atheon, the legendary Exo Hunter Knight-17 thought about how it all began. Sitting on the crumpled head of his rival He began to think out loud.

"What am I?" The Exo said to himself. Looking down at his hands and the mechanical appendages.

"You're a Hunter. You're the best hunter." Came a deep, resonating voice. A massive Titan came walking towards him. Placing his Suros Regime on his back he walked towards the Exo.

Picking up The Last Word, Knight-17 walked towards his Titan friend. "Let's get back to the tower. I need to repair my Sniper Rifle and Rocket Launcher."

" _Surprised that they're even still around."_ The titan thought. "That sounds fine." He said.

"Ghost, Transmat us to orbit." The mechanical voice of Knight-17 said. "Cayde isn't gonna believe this." Holding up his latest trophy weapon, a gold colored rifle with a peculiar break in the barrel.

"You two spend too much time together." The Titan said. "You're too alike."

"We're cousins. Not something you would understand, Thomas."

"Shut up you stupid robot." Tom said with a grin.

"It's a good thing my emotion module is broken." Knight snapped back.

"Will you two shut up? I'm getting a migraine. Exo's can't get migraines." The voice of Cayde-6 came from the onboard radio.

"Cayde, you will not believe where we've been." Knight said.

"Looking forward to hear it."

"Boon, Nico, do you read me?"

"Confirmed." Boon's deep voice came from over the radio.

"Tower, this is Hunter Knight-17 calling in. We have a successful raid on the Vault of Glass.

"You said the Vault of Glass, right? As in THE Vault?"

"Confirmed. We have one wounded. Minor abrasions and plasma burns. Our two Exo units require repairs as well."

"We'll have an team prepped for medevac. Tower out."

"Knight-17 out."

As the ships flew over the Twilight Gap, Tom's eyes grew a darker haze and the Titan's grip tensed as he guided the ship over the ruins. Knight turned and looked to his friend, and said. "We all lost something that day. Dwelling on it won't change the past. He made a decision and paid for it. And I'm damn glad he made it."

"Thank you."

"So, you're telling me you killed Atheon?" The incredulous voice of Cayde-6 came from across the table.

"And I have trophies. I have two entire sets, so these are yours." Knight said. Signaling to his ghost, the ghost dropped a massive bundle onto the table. Unwrapping the bundle, Cayde was ecstatic. Lifting a brown hand cannon he fire a shot into the wall. There was a small explosion of blue light, and the wall had spider-web cracks all over it.

"Explosive rounds." Knight said to the grinning Exo. "There's armor in there too, but be careful. It's dangerous.

"Knight! The Speaker has a special mission for us. We're supposed to meet him in 15. Where's Tom?" A short, female awoken Warlock asked.

"He's still debriefing. I'll get him."

"I'll see you there then."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So I realized my line breaks were not going through so I'll do something new here. Also, I squeezed this in right now, but it might be another week before I get another chapter up. Life is coming. And it's not pretty.

Renegade Chapter 2

The explosion rocked the hull of the fireteam's small ship, signaling that the Cabal had noticed them.

"Tom, I can replace the ship. Crash it into the base. I'll transmit now and clear a transmat zone for you two. I signal you when you are to destroy their command post."

"Wait wha-"

"Tom, just roll with it." Aria, the short awoken warlock said.

Dropped from the ship, careening down to Phobos, Mars' moon. He activated his jump pack slowing his descent to more survivable speeds. He landed in the middle of a Cabal platoon, activated his Arc blade. In flashes of bright blue light, he cut the Cabal down to bite-sized chunks. He sprinted into the base, which was on High Alert.

"The Cabal are evacuating. What going on? I'm headed inside to check it out."

Crouching down, he activated the standardized Bladedancer camouflage. He sprinted between Cabal, which were headed towards his position haphazardly.

" _What're they running from? Cabal never run."_ He started to move toward the entrance, when a black Phalanx shot a black orb at him from his shield. Diving to the side, he pulled his Hand Cannon from the holster on his side. He fired three times, but the creature deflected them all. "Ghost, get me the Vanguard. NOW!"

"We read you Hunter. What's going on?"

"WHAT IS THIS? WHAT AM I FIGHTING?" Knight said while reloading his cannon.

Diving behind cover, he pulled out a red, white, and yellow shotgun.

"Tom, I need the bull. Scratch the plan."

Tom guided the ship onto the small moon, and he and Aria transmatted to his position.

"What's going o-? WHOA!" Tom yelled, diving behind Knight's cover. "WHAT IS THAT?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. I need the bull, buddy."

"I hate the bull."

"That sucks." Knight tossed him the shotgun; Tom caught it, and sprinted from behind the wall. The creature screamed, and fired a black orb. Tom dove over the orb, bringing a lightning-charged fist into the creatures jaw. It swung its shield, but the titan grabbed it, and ripped off his arm and blew the things head off. Instead of falling, it was sucked into a miniature black hole.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Tom screamed.

/

"They are Taken." Eris Morn said. "They are from Oryx, Crota's father. The Taken King."

"Great. Can I kill anything without causing some big-ass creature from another dimension try and get revenge? Like once? Please?" Knight said. "I kill the garden's heart, ATHEON is knocking on my door, I kill the fallen, HEY LOOK IT'S SKOLAS, Now CROTA'S father wants revenge for me getting revenge? GOD DAMN." Knight fumed.

"With that out of the way, while you two we're busy dealing with the Taken, Aria was able to retrieve some vital information to help us get to Oryx. The Awoken have given their lives to grant us time, so we must use it well." Ikora Rey said to the hunter and titan. The two looked at each other and said together. "We would have gotten there eventually."

"Ugh."

"We're gonna go yell at the speaker now." Knight said.


End file.
